bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TheToughGuy/T.U.S.S. - Fight Or Die: Part 2
Melee And Range It was time for Pete to learn how to use a melee weapon. Trusting Pete with his baseball bat Shelly, Clayton handed her to Pete. "You do know which end to grab the bat, do you?" Clayton asks Pete jokingly. "I've seen movies, and the baseball team training on the field outside town". "I wish I could join the baseball team", Clayton states outloud. "I love baseball. But I doubt that's ever going to happen since...." "I'm sorry that you're stuck here", Pete says to him. "Bullworth, it's a dump. No one from a rich school like yourself should be here". "Trust me man, I rather be here than back at New Orleans anyday", Clayton tells him. "What are we going to us by the way? Don't we need a dummy to train on?" Pete then asks. Clayton then looked around the room and after a while saw the skeleton in the corner of the room. He took the skeleton and dragged it to the center of the room. "I'm sure your friend won't mind if this gets some dents in it, given the circumstances", Clayton tells Pete. "Let's pretend that the skeleton is a zombie", Clayton started to explain. "As I said before during our hand-to-hand training earlier, you must always aim for the head. But let's say that you come across a zombie bigger than you, I think the best course of action that you must do is to knock the zombie on the ground. And to do that, I think it could be best if you tried hitting it in the knee". "I think I can hit it in the head", Pete tells Clayton. "Alright then, go head and try", Clayton orders. Pete, with Shelly still in hand, tried swinging the bat at the skull but only managed to hit it in the jaw. He tried it a few more times, but only managed to hit it in the exact same place. "Way to go, you managed to destroy it's jaw. But it can still kill you using it's hands. Like I said, the best course of action would be to try and knock it down on the ground and to do that, you would need to try and hit it in the knees", Clayton tells him. Pete then started swinging Shelly at the knees of the skeleton a few times before Clayton finally decided that Pete knew what he was doing. "Okay, enough. Just remember when you face a larger target, always aim for the knees. I'm sure you know what to do once the zombie is on the ground, right?" Clayton asks. "Yeah, just smash it's head into a million pieces", Pete answers. "So what's next on the agenda?" he then asks. Clayton then picks up the Spud Gun that he laid on the bed earlier and handed it to him while taking away Shelly. "You're going to learn how to shoot", Clayton tells him. "Won't we need to go outside in order to shoot?" Pete then asks. "Not really", Clayton replies as he opens up a nearby window and sees a few zombies right outside the building. "See those zombies?" Clayton says as he points out the window. "Try and take them down. Aim down the barrel of the gun and shoot at them. Aim for the head". "What if I miss?" Pete then asks. "Don't worry about that for now", Clayton tells him. "Just try and take them out. That fence will keep them away from the windows. They won't get near". Pete slowly raised the Spud Gun and aimed it at a nearby zombie. "There's eight potatoes in that can. Make each one count", Clayton tells him. Pete jerked the trigger and flew back onto the floor. The potato flew out the barrel and hit the nearby zombie right in the head, killing it. "That wasn't bad", Clayton says to Pete while he got back on his feel, "but it would be better if you slowly squeezed the trigger. Don't jerk it like what you did". Pete aimed the Spud Gun at another zombie and this time slowly squeezed the trigger. This time, he didn't fly backwards and got a chance to see his kill. It was around that time that the other two zombies spotted the duo and went straight up to the iron fence. By that time, Clayton closed the window and then told Pete, "You can use the Spud Gun as a melee weapon if you ever need to wack an attacker. Wack the skeleton". Pete went up to the skeleton and wacked the skeleton with the Spud Gun, knocking it down to the floor. "Good enough, you learned the basic skills of melee and range weapons". "Do I get a gold star now?" Pete asks sarcastically. "I never saw you as the sarcastic type", Clayton says to him. "I have my moments", he tells Clayton. "I gotta ask you something", Pete then says. "What is it?" Clayton asks. "Do you feel alone sometimes?" he then asks. "I ask because I remember what you told me back in the cafeteria about your grandparents who died from the tornado. I'm guessing that you never got along with your parents. It probably sucks to have parents who don't know you". Clayton took a deep breath and then says to Pete, "I do feel alone sometimes. But I try not to dwell on it. I focus on the positives". "And what are the positives right now?" Pete asks him. "The positives that I'm thinking of right now is that I'm not stuck in a big mansion alone with no one to talk to. That I'm here with people who actually rely on me to protect them. And that I have a friend. An actual friend. One who doesn't pressure me into bullying some kid who's only attending the school via a scholarship". Pete looked up at Clayton and realized that Clayton was talking about him when he said "an actual friend". "We barely know each other", Pete pointed out. "Then let's get to know one another", Clayton offers. A small smile appeared on Pete's face for the first time since the outbreak begin. At least I know now that I've earned his trust, Clayton thought to himself. Just as Clayton was feeling proud of making Pete smile, he looked outside the window just to see a small herd of zombies heading for the dorm. "How did they...?" Clayton questions outloud. Pete looked out the window too and saw the herd of zombies as well. "Oh, crap", he says outloud. "Oh crap indeed", Clayton says to him. But just as he said that, an idea formed in his head. This could be a good thing after all, Clayton thinks. "I have an idea", he then tells Pete. "What is it?" he then asks Clayton. "Think of it like a test", Clayton tells him. "We're going out there?" Pete asks. "Why not?" Clayton asks. "It's a small herd. With the training that you just completed, we can wipe the herd out. Believe me. And I'll have your back". "I'm very nervous about this test", Pete says outloud. "Don't worry", Clayton tells him, "everything's going to be okay". Category:Blog posts